1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible wheelbarrow with interchangeable bottom walls which are capable of being folded to a relatively narrow width when not in use.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, wheelbarrows, because of their generally wide body as well as extended wheel and handle portions, tended to occupy a relatively large storage area when not in use. Because of its awkward shape, it is difficult to suspend a wheelbarrow from any sort of structural support member.